


SCP-666-666

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha-like Izuku, F/F, F/M, Izuku is an absolute unit, Izuku is bad with feelings, Izuku is extremely dangerous, M/M, Manipulative izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Quiet Izuku, SCP Foundation - Freeform, SCPs - Freeform, but good at heart, creepy izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: "CONTAINMENT BREACH! CONTAINMENT BREACH! SCP-666-666 HAS ESCAPED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE OUT OF QUARANTINE SITE ALPHA! SEAL ALL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES! DO NOT INITIATE CONTACT! WAIT FOR SECURITY AND DETAINMENT UNITS TO ARRIVE ON THE SCENE!"





	1. [REDACTED]

**Item #** : SCP-666-666

 **Object Class** : Euclid/Thaumiel

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-666-666 is contained within a dim room with the dimensions of 4 meters by 6 meters in Quarantine Site Alpha-12. Security cameras are placed at every angle to monitor SCP-666-666’s movement.

 **Description** : SCP-666-666 is a 14 year old male of Japanese descent. Originally named Midoriya Izuku, the specimen stands at 163 cm or 1.63 m tall. It has luminescent green eyes and emanates an authoritative and commanding aura. Found on the streets of Mustafu, it was contained on **[REDACTED] [REDACTED]** of 22 **[DATA EXPUNGED]**. 

SCP-666-666 portrays a calm demeanor on most days, its expression rarely changing. It is commonly observed either sat upon its sofa or pacing its confinement. Though it rarely speaks, it has been documented to be extremely intelligent and manipulative, yet not outright malevolent. 

The specimen retains the abilities that caused it to be contained in the first place. They are concerning, even in a world of quirks. SCP-666-666 has communication and superiority over all other manner of anomalous creatures and objects within The Foundation. Researchers have nicknamed the specimen ‘Alpha’ or ‘King’ for its behavior when placed in the proximity of other specimens. Other specimens seem to become docile in SCP-666-666’s presence or return to solidarity and silence. It has been noted that “Alpha” will not respond to an order, direct or not, yet will consider if asked politely. 

SCP-666-666 is prone to psychological or emotional breaks, of which can be felt across the compounds, due to the unrest and unease of the other specimens display when they occur. 

**Addendum #666-666-1** : “SCP-666-666, nicknamed ‘Alpha’ by staff, seems to be distant of today, yet has made an effort to let researchers know that it is listening. When one of the researchers began speaking about **[REDACTED]** , the specimen became upset and it started to pace within its confinement, gripping its green and black hair. As soon as this was noted, the topic was replaced with one of current heroes and SCP-666-666 was returned to a calmer state. It is known through researchers that **[DATA EXPUNGED]** is to be never talked about in jovial context due to **[REDACTED] [DATA EXPUNGED]**. When Alpha is allowed sketching supplies, it seems to gravitate towards The Symbol Of Peace, various underground heroes, and a couple of villains. The concerning one is **[REDACTED]**. It seems to draw this one with favor, as if...as if it knows him….” _\- Dr. Hatakori_

**Addendum #666-666-2** : “ **[DATA EXPUNGED]** ” 

**Addendum #666-666-3** : “As of testing, SCP-666-666 has shown to be extremely intelligent and its influence on the other specimens has given it a dual classification. Something that has never been documented before. Researchers and scientists have taken it to the containment of SCP-096 to determine if Alpha can glimpse at its face without being attacked. This will let us know the level of its authority among the specimens...A few minutes after entering the containment, there has been no sound. SCP-096 has not made an attempt on SCP-666-666’s life as of yet...The security monitors are telling me that the laser data confirms this. SCP-096...How curious...It seems that SCP-096 has curled up around SCP-666-666, as if to protect it or for a source of comfort. I’m being told that SCP-666-666 has been sensed to be treating its companion with care and gentleness, being observed to be petting its companion’s head. **[DATA EXPUNGED]**...hat? What do you mean the laser and pressure sensors are malfunctioning?! Get it back online!...They’re...gon **[DATA LOST]** ” _\- Dr. Hatakori._


	2. Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

How easy was that? 

Grinning toxic eyes pierced through the dark, as the figure darted through the compounds, opening containments left and right. Guards stationed to watch over them were brutally slaughtered. When one door came into view, the contents held only a vat of acid and three guards. All it took was a push of the stomachs for them to fall into the acid, their bodied melting and disintegrating into the liquid. The resident of the vat poked its head out, showing that it was a reptile-like creature. As soon as both it and 096 saw each other, they turned their heads away, as if in fear.  
“Do not worry...Shy won’t hurt you...as long as you don’t hurt him…” The lizard-like creature was but skeleton, as it crawled out of the vat and shook itself of excess acid, before it walked closer to the humanoid, who merely ran a hand down its head. Within mere moments, SCP-682 had regrown its skin and organs. Even it looked surprised.  
”That was...fast...Thank you, my king.” Green eyes only blinked.  
“I am no king. I am but a human with powers even this world cannot fathom.” 682 tilted its head.  
”You are our alpha, then?”  
“You could call me that...I would prefer if you’d call me Izuku, though. Do you have a name I may address you by?” 682 tilted his head, having the vague visage of a demented alligator-komodo dragon hybrid with dark black fur that covered his body with the exception of his head and limbs, a spine of elongated vertebrae down his back to the end of his tail.  
”My...name...I haven’t been called by it in nearly the entirety of my existence...I have nearly forgotten it. My name is Mammon, my Alpha.” Green eyes seemed to smile, as Izuku reached his hand up to brush against the fur of Mammon’s neck. It was, surprisingly, soft.  
“And you shall not be experimented on again, my friend...May you turn into a smaller form, so that I can get you out of here?”

Mammon shrunk himself to the size of a medium sized monitor lizard, where Izuku crouched down to let him up onto his shoulder, where the creature wrapped himself around his alpha’s shoulders.  
“Come, Shy. We still have many to collect and free.” He motioned for the taller creature to lean over, where Izuku brushed his fingers over the sides of its face. In the perimeter of where he touched, a white, cloth, mask appeared and covered its features.  
“There. Now you won’t have to worry.” Shy made a coo-like sound of approval and gratitude, before following the teenager out of the room. Blood painted the halls, as they continued onward, opening cells left and right. Creature after creature was either released or allowed to join their group upon request and many an object was stored upon Izuku’s person and in his tears in space. There were many, though, that he agreed should be kept under lock, key, and supervision. Those he left with an apologetic thought through their connections. By the time he’d made it out of the containment site, a plethora of, shrunken, beings were set upon his and Shy’s bodies. The final was a small, golden, gelatinous creature that seemed even happier when it saw him. SCP-999. It had decided to take up the spot on top of Mammon’s head, almost instantly making the lizard-like creature exude joy. As they left the compound, many of the SCP beings were asleep, being carried by the spare few that were walking.

Outside the facility, Izuku chuckled, blood smeared across his front, along with Shy, as they shielded the others from the guards and the carnage they had become. The sectors of warehouses and laboratories were disguised as a large military base, with aircraft hangers, miles into the small bit of wilderness Mustafu still had at one of its borders. Izuku nodded to the others and they took off towards the city limits on supernaturally swift feet. When the reached their destination, under the cover of darkness, they slipped into the bare backbone of the alley networks. It took mere minutes to find their target. Izuku tapped a man on his shoulder, causing him to swing around with his swords, only to stop and groan.  
“Y’scared the shit outta me, Izuku...and…”  
“Everyone, this is Akaguro Chizome. My uncle. Uncle...I’ll let the others introduce themselves. Though...This, around my neck, is Mammon.” Standing before them was The Hero Killer Stain.

“Yo. Here. Our bet.” Izuku nodded and took the fifty bucks from his uncle, remembering why.  
“Right. I did break out in under five days...How long was I gone?”  
“Almost two days. We’re lucky it was a weekend...and that you didn’t have homework. If you want to, I can call you in sick?”  
“Nah. Let them wonder what happened to me. It’ll be entertaining.” Chizome smirked.  
“I knew I taught you right!” That was when Mammon woke with a yawn.  
”Hm? Who is this, my alpha?”  
“Alpha?” Izuku sighed.  
“Yeah...I’m pretty much their alpha. It was either he called me that or his king. Mammon, this is my uncle, Akaguro Chiziome.”  
”A pleasure. May I ask through whom you are related?”  
“He’s my mom’s brother. She...ah...died having me.”  
”My apologies, Alpha....You have yet to mention your other parent…” Both humans shared a scowl.  
“My bastard of a father is an abusive asshole and the reason I stay with my uncle. What he did was heinous, even for us as SCP-class beings.” Shy put a hand down on Izuku’s head, as if to comfort, while Mammon seemed hesitant.  
”Am...Am I worthy of knowing what he did?” Two sets of eyes glowed through the dark. One a venomous green and the other brown.

“He tortured me and left me to bleed out.”


	3. Normal?

The next morning was when Izuku stepped into his classroom, Mammon curled around his shoulders, while observing his surroundings. Izuku sat in the back, as the rest of his class filed in. The teacher turned towards him.  
“Midoriya-san?” He sighed and nodded.  
“He’s part of my quirk. He doesn’t like staying at home and if I leave him, he’ll follow anyways.” She nodded. It was common for animal-involving quirks to do that. He lowered his head, his hair wild and in his face, coupled with deep set insomnia bags that were prominent against his pale, freckled, face.

As school came to an end, the greenette found himself cornered by a boy with spiky, ahsen, blonde hair and red eyes. Bakugo Katsuki. Izuku kept a hand on Mammon’s head to keep him calm, as they were approached.  
“Hey! Creep!” As the lizard-creature started growling, the greenette’s hand pressed down a touch harder.  
“What is it, Bakugo?” The blonde scoffed.  
“What’s with the freaky lizard, Freak?” Mammon snapped at them.  
”Don’t you dare insult my alpha!”  
“Alpha? That twerp? Please!” Mammon growled.  
”My king! Allow me to rid your sight of these vermin!” The group of boys flinched, but Izuku sighed.  
“No no. That won’t be necessary, Mammon. That’s not exactly legal and I don’t want them to find you again.” He groaned.  
”As you with, Alpha.” Katsuki shook off his startled expression.  
“The fuck?! The thing called him a king! What freaky ritual did you create it with, Deku?!” Mammon growled louder.  
”Please let me, at least, scare them…” Izuku gave a narrow-eyed smile, seeming sadistic in his slow movements.  
“Hmmmm...alright.” Mammon hissed in joy, as he slithered off the teenager’s shoulders and checked that they were alone. They were. That was when he grew back to his normal size of 2.5 meters tall, his fur hanging to the floor. He didn’t say anything, only stared at the bullies with a predatory yellow gaze. The boys froze, not daring to breathe or break eye contact, for fear of attack. Mammon let out a low growl, accompanied by a wave of hot air, before his tail came down with a thunderous _thmp_. That shattered the tension and they scattered back out the door, running for their lives. Mammon returned to his travelling size and started laughing.  
”That was hilarious!”  
“It was. I don’t think I’ve seen Bakugo so terrified… _It was delicious._ ” Mammon vibrated with low chuckles, knowing his alpha was satisfied.

It was on his way home, through the alleys, that he heard a group of people surround someone else. He snuck down the alley, finding some kids his age surrounding another with, gravity defying, purple hair. They were making fun of him. And one was threatening him with a raised fist that had spikes on it.  
“Why would we let a villain like you talk?!” This wasn’t right.  
“Oi.” They looked over and noticed him.  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“None of your business. What’s your problem? He’s our age. He can’t be a villain and what your doing is just pushing him in that direction. Do you really want to be the cause of his defection?” The others sneered at him.  
“Scram, asshole! This guy’s a villain and his quirk backs it up!”  
“Hm...HIs quirk...No quirk makes a person evil. It’s the way they were brought up and the morales they were taught. If he were a villain, he would have slaughtered you all for threatening him in the first place. Now...Let him go, before I have my friends make you.”

“Your friends? I don’t see anyone. You’re bluffing. Fuck off!” Green eyes only blinked, as Mammon slithered off his shoulders again.  
"Very well." He snapped his fingers and SCPs of all shapes and sizes came out of the shadows, while Mammon grew to full size, starting to snap his jaws. The humans started, including the purplette.   
"Now...Leave." They did, leaving the victim there, petrified.  
"Ok, guys. You can calm down." And they did. They all returned to smiling and docile, as Izuku walked over to the other boy.  
"You ok? Sorry for the scare." The boy looked like he wanted to speak, but made himself not.  
"Hey. I can tell your quirk includes mind control. Don't worry about us. We can't be influenced by that. Especially me." That startled an answer out of him.  
"Wh...What?"   
"I assume the catalyst is a response. Go ahead. Try." He looked surprised, but obeyed. Nothing happened.  
"Huh?"  
"Told you. I'm Izuku." He shook the greenette's hand.  
"Hitoshi...Thanks."  
"No problem. Here...lemme just…" He touched Hitoshi's head and the cuts and scrapes disappeared in an instant.  
"Woah...How did you…"   
"That was my power, young Hitoshi-san. Our alpha used my regenerative abilities."

The purplette jolted.  
"I...I'm sorry, but did you just…" The lizard chuckled.  
"Yes. I can speak. My name is Mammon, youngling. Our alpha seems to trust you through aura alone...My alpha? May I ask what you're thinking? You look pensive." Izuku nodded.  
"Come. I can sense more than just physical injury. I'm sure my uncle can help you more than I." The others froze, giving him looks of 'are you sure?'. He nodded.  
"I am sure. Hitoshi-san. If I bring you to him, will you promise me to not go to the police?" Purple eyes glanced between them.  
"Is...Is your uncle a...a villain?"   
"Yes." Hitoshi sighed.  
"I can see that you talk of him with respect, like he's someone you see very often…"  
"I live with him. My father tried to kill me and left me to die. My uncle found me on death's door." Hitoshi thought a moment, before nodding and gesturing for him to lead the way.

As they walked down the alley, Izuku noticed the tension on Hitoshi's face.  
"Here. Hold onto this for me." He held out 999 to the taller boy, who, hesitantly, took it. Almost instantly, he relaxed.  
"I feel...better...This thing's adorable." 999 cooed happily at the praise, as they reached a run down apartment building. He walked into the front and they scaled two sets of stairs, going to the first door. Izuku opened the door and they were met by a wave from Shy, as he doodled on some scrap paper.   
"Hey, Shy. Is my uncle home?" He nodded and gestured to the kitchen, where said man was laying in the counter, staring at the ceiling. Izuku sweat dropped.  
"Uncle? What are you doing?"   
"Tryin'a figure out why the light keeps flickering. It's damn annoying."   
"Well...That can wait. I brought a guest." The man leapt up and yawned.  
"And he didn't freak out at the sight of Shy? Impressive." Chizome was out of costume, but that didn't stop Hitoshi from freezing up.  
"S-S-S-"   
"Yeah. Stain's the villain name. If Izuku brought you here, that means he trusts you, Kid. Akaguro Chizome." The boy was hesitant, but shook his hand anyways.  
"Sh-Shinso Hitoshi...Um...It'll be Aizawa Hitoshi soon, though…" Izuku stared at him.  
"You're being adopted by _Eraserhead_?!"   
"Well...Yea-Wait...How do you know his name?"   
"The walls have ears. Still...That's pretty cool. He's an underground with good morals and the strength to back up his reputation instead of falling back on his quirk. An exceptional role model." Hitoshi looked like he didn't know what to say.  
"Right. Uncle. I found Hitoshi-san cornered by people saying he's evil because of his quirk. I can sense that he believes so as well. I believe you better at this kind of thing than me." 

Chizome turned to the purplette and observed his stance.  
“I’ve been around Izuku long enough to know the signs of specific quirks. Mind control?” He got a nod, as Hitoshi looked to the floor.  
“Kid. Your quirk doesn’t make you bad. It’s what you do with it that determines who you are. I could have become a doctor or researcher with my quirk, but I chose the wrong path early in life. It’s something I can’t take back now. But, you still have a choice. You still have the ability to change what people think about you and your quirk. Only let what you think affect your actions. Never fall to peer expectations or the pressures of morality in this world. If you want to be a hero, show that your quirk can be used for good. Show them wrong. Show yourself that you can be a hero.” By the time he was finished, those purple eyes lifted to brown with a wide stare. That was when things started clicking in those tired violet eyes and a tiny smile lifted the corners of his lips.

“Thank you.”


	4. Challenge

It was the end of the summer and Hitoshi sat next to Izuku in the boy's apartment. Chizome was leaned over the kitchen sink, his head dunked into the water. He came back up again to breathe and rubbed his hand down his face.  
"Eh? You look troubled, Hitoshi."   
"I just...feel terrible keeping this from my dad. I mean I told him I made some new friends, but...I don't know how he would react to just who I'm friends with…"  
"I understand. He's the first person to care for you. My sister was the same with me. You just need to remember that everyone has secrets. Even from family...Hey. His is for the both of you. If I get captured, you're free to reveal your connections to me at your leisure."  
"Uncle?" He sighed.  
"I'm not gonna sugarcoat this shit. I'm getting older and no one's perfect. It's a real possibility that I may slip up."   
"I'm sure you'll be fine, Chizome-san. I mean...You're the one that trained Izuku. Not many people could actually take you down." The man barked a laugh, before the purplette glanced to the greenette next to him.  
"Hey...Izu? You never really explained why The Foundation is after you." The younger shrugged and sighed.  
"Well...For one my quirk can control all SCP subjects or classified creatures and objects. It's perfect for containing them if they have the alpha under control. And two...Technically, I am one. They gave me the unused number 666-666."  
"The number of the beast…twice."   
"Yes. After I broke out the first time, and released some of the others, they had to change my classification from Euclid to Keter, starting to tip into Apollyon. I can't be contained if I don't want to. I have the basics of all their abilities. I can warp through space and time. I'm damn near unkillable, due to Mammon's ability. Literally, I am a god. But that's in their eyes. In mine, I am but a 15 year old kid trying to live his life. They should be thankful I want to be a hero." Hitoshi snickered and nodded.

A month later found them both sat next to each other in the testing room. Then next to each other for the explanation of the physical exam. When they checked their cards, they smirked. They were in the same zone.

At the gates, they started stretching.  
"Alright. Looks like you won't be able to use your quirk. Remember your training with your dad and the stealth from me and Uncle." He got a determined nod, as a stiff looking boy came his way.  
"Why are you distracting this young man?! You were next to him during the explanation, as well! Do you plan to sabotage him?!" He was angled towards Izuku, making him deadpan. He sighed and pinched his nose.  
"Iida-san. He and I have been friends for over a year. If anyone is distracting anyone, it's you distracting us. I understand your strong sense of justice, but it's a test to become heroes. If we don't help the others, go can we call ourselves heroes in training?" That got the guy to freeze up.  
"Before you ask, your looks are a dead giveaway to who you're related to. And so are the engines. I bid you luck, Iida-san, as we are about to begin." That was when the voice of Present Mic came through the speakers.  
"START!" Izuku and Hitoshi were off, used to reacting on a dime. They barely heard the announcer say more, as they both nodded at each other.

Hitoshi skidded by his friend.  
"Throw me!" The greenette nodded sharply and grabbed the taller by the waist and jumped, throwing him at the back of a two pointer. He landed just out of reach of the stinger tail and started ripping out the wiring. As the bot destabilized, Izuku was grabbing him again from a hole in the air and pulling him to safety. A second later, the bot exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Izuku shielded his friend from the spray, getting pieces of skin blown off. In a second his injuries were healed up again and they took to the alleys, knowing there would be higher point ones there. They were right. They kicked between the walls, Izuku diving for a two pointer, his hands dripping with a black goop. As soon as he touched one’s face, it started corroding until all that was left was a puddle of smoking liquid metal.  
“Holy shit, Izuku! I forgot Gramps let you use that!” The purplette was around a three pointer’s neck, digging his fingers up under the lip of its neck to get to the main power cell. The greenette shook of the rest of the liquid, before grabbing Hitoshi by the back of his shirt and pulling him through the wall with him, coming back out the other side, as a two pointer rushed them, slamming into the wall and combusting. Fluidly, the purplette skidded across the ground and drug an unconscious girl off to the side from a crumbling beam. They nodded at each other and split up. 

Izuku rushed through the next alley, slamming feet first into the back of a three pointer, sending it careening away from its target. Another kid with shaggy black hair and obsidian eyes.  
“Thanks man!”  
“No problem.”  
“Hey! Watch out!” Izuku ducked under the arm of a two pointer, grabbing it by the tail and swinging it to the side, wrenching one arm out of commission.  
“Heads up!” He threw the robot towards the other guy, whose arm looked like it had hardened, before he swung, crushing the head like a soda can. Izuku whistled, before putting his hands to the ground and melting into it, pulling the other guy in by the feet and bringing him away from the two pointer, as it exploded. He shielded the guy, though he was sure he didn’t need it. He was really close. The skin on his face seared and tore away, his left arm being left as only bone. He couldn’t even yell in pain, as the shrapnel tore into his throat, cutting off his vocal chords. When the dust settled, the raven started freaking out.  
“Holy shit, Dude! How are you even alive?!” Izuku turned and held up his left hand, as the skin and muscle grew back, crawling across his bones like water. The last part to heal was his throat. When it was finished, the greenette took a deep breath.  
“Holy fuck! Motherfucker!” There was shrapnel somewhere. He pressed against his side and found it. In his liver. He groaned.  
“Hey...I know you just saw me heal, but I’m gonna need you to do something for me.”  
“Uh…What is it?”  
“Your quirk is sharp, right?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Good...This is awkward and will sound extremely immoral, but I’m gonna need you to punch a hole through me.”  
“WHA-”  
“I know! I won’t die. I’m damn near immortal. I have a huge chunk of metal in my liver and its creeping towards my lungs. It won’t kill me, but it’s fucking uncomfortable. Please...just-Fuck!” He held his lower chest again, as he felt the metal move again. The raven hardened his arm.  
“Are you sure?” He got a nod and positioned his arm, before reeling back. He looked away as his fingertips dug into warm and wet flesh. Once he felt the air on his arm again, he went back, leaving a hole through this kid’s chest. He seemed to turn green, as he watched in morbid fascination, as the greenette reached inside his own body and fished out a jagged piece of the robot, about the size of the head of a spoon. As soon as it was out, the hole healed up again.  
“Sorry you had to do that, but I couldn’t actually see well enough to do it myself. Here.” He waved his palm over the air above his arm and the blood disappeared. Izuku nodded and sunk into the ground again, leaving the other contestant a spluttering mess.

He dropped down out of the underside of a fire escape and onto the back of a three pointer headed for Hitoshi’s blind side. Said purplette jerked back, after finishing decommissioning the two pointer he was dealing with.  
“Shit! You startled me, Izu!-What the fuck happened to you?!” As Izuku bashed in the head of the bot he was on, he answered the question directed to his mostly destroyed, skin tight, black suit.  
“Another bot exploded. I was at point blank range, protecting someone.” He flipped off the robot’s back as he sent it careening into a one pointer headed for them. That was when the ground started trembling. A shadow loomed over their heads and they turned them up, finding themselves face to face with the zero pointer...and it was MASSIVE. They dashed onto the street to find everyone fleeing from its rolling feet. Some of them wouldn’t make it in time and there were several people trapped, including a girl pinned by rubble in its direct path. Instantly, Izuku knew what to do.  
“Hitoshi! Help some of the others get out of here!”  
“Wait! Are you gonna do what I think?! 399 drains you into a minor coma!”   
“I have to! People will get hurt!” He reached into his pocket, where he pulled out a metal ring with a band of purple glass around the center.  
“Go!” Hitoshi ran off to help, while Izuku put the ring on and his hair whipped above him. While the ring obeyed him, it still needed energy. Which he was the perfect candidate for, even with the energy it was drawing off the other robots and from the atmosphere.

The air turned frigid and condensation froze on the sides of the windows around him, as he held his hands out, his eyes glowing a bright, and eerie, purple. The rubble quivered, before releasing the trapped contestants. Before the other teenagers could move, they were surrounded in a light purple halo and lifted into the air. They were grouped together and sat out of harm's way, left to watch on in awe, as the greenette faced the gargantuan robot on his own, seeming like an ant to a mighty elephant. He lifted off the ground, his eyes and nose starting to bleed profusely with the strain on his energy and mental capabilities, and let out a cry of determination. The bot ground to a halt, before being lifted ten feet off the ground. Then, to the other contestants’, and viewers’, shock it crushed in on itself, condensing into a ball of broken and torn metal, wires, and gears, its optics having powered off long before it came back down to the ground. Blood absolutely covered Izuku’s face and neck, pouring from his ears as well, as he came down off his scream, his body heaving with exhaustion. Then, he started falling.

There were a couple yells, as he blacked out, mid descent. A feminine hand impacted his bare back, before his fall stopped and he was lowered to the ground.  
“Hey! Hey! Ease off your ankle, Miss!” She winced, the adrenaline fading from her system, letting her feel her twisted ankle again, just as time was called.   
“I-I just moved…”  
“It’s ok, just lean on the wall. He would have been fine, but thank you for catching him.”  
“Fine?! But he just fell fifty feet out of the air!” Hitoshi sighed.  
“He’s almost unkillable. It’s part of his quirk. The same with what he just did...Which puts him in a small coma for periods of time relevant to how long he uses it.”  
“Coma?!” The purplette nodded and shifted his friend onto his back.  
“Yeah. Not long ones though. With what he did, I’d say he’ll be up in less than an hour.” He heard a soft groan near his ear.  
“Or now...Hey, Izu. How do ya feel?” The greenette pushed his face into the back if his friend’s shoulder.  
“Like I was hit by a bullet train...then played tag with Shy and Uncle for five hours…”  
“Oof...Not too good huh? You should take it off, before it decides to work on your subconscious again.” Izuku nodded and took the ring off, pocketing it.

When they reached the other contestants, Izuku was laid down, where he sat up, but didn’t try to stand. He held his head, as a hesitant hand touched his shoulder. He looked back to see the raven from earlier.  
“Hey...Are you…”  
“Yeah. Just dizzy. Sorry about earlier. I’m Midoriya Izuku. Please call me Izuku.” He shook his hand.  
“Kirishima Eijiro...Please don’t tell anyone my hair’s black. I’m gonna dye it red later.” Izuku nodded. Hitoshi came over and the black-haired boy introduced himself again, getting a handshake.  
“Aizawa Hitoshi. How do you know my friend?” Izuku sighed and scratched his head, sheepishly.  
“He’s the guy I shielded...The explosion absolutely shredded me and a piece of metal lodged in my liver. I...asked him to put a hole through me…so I could get to it…” Hitoshi took a deep breath and shook the greenette by the shoulders.  
“Don’t you realize that could’ve traumatized him?!” Kirishima sweatdropped.  
“He was very apologetic, Aizawa-san…”

The purplette sighed and let Izuku go.  
“Please call me Hitoshi. Aizawa is my father.”  
“Ah. Alright. I’m just fascinated at how, literally, indestructible Izuku-san is...Well...living wise, not durability wise.”  
“Part of my quirk.” As the gate opened again, a shriek made the greenette facepalm.  
“Speaking of part of my quirks..MAMMON! I know you’re messing with someone! Get over here, please!” A small blur of dark grey sped onto his lap.   
”My alpha! I can smell your blood everywhere! What the hell happened?!” Kirishima jumped a little, when Mammon sniffed at his arm, before Izuku redirected his snout.  
“I had to shield Hitoshi and this guy. Kirishima-san, this is Mammon. Mammon, Kirishima Eijiro. He had to help me get to a shard of metal in my liver. That’s why his arm smells of my blood.” The anomaly glanced the other teen over.  
”You are afraid, Youngling. Good...To be without fear does not make you stronger. It simply makes you less alive...Less human...Yes, I can talk.” The fear in those black eyes faded a little, as he crouched.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Mammon-san.”  
”Likewise, young Kirishima-san. Alpha, should I carry you back to the buses?” The greenette chuckled, sheepishly.  
“If you wouldn’t mind…” Mammon nodded, as Hitoshi warned the people around them.  
“Heads up! Don’t be freaked out, he does this all the time and won’t hurt you!” 

Everyone was confused, until Mammon grew to full size again, coming to a full ten feet tall when finished. Some of the contestants screamed, while they all jumped. He sighed.  
”You all _were_ warned…” He leaned back down and, gently wedged Izuku’s thighs between his jaws, where his alpha sat up and held onto the side of his muzzle.   
”You used 399 again...I’m surprised you’re conscious.”  
“There was a lot of energy to draw from around here.” Mammon huffed and brought him to the bus stop, where he let him down and shrunk, fitting on his shoulder again.

 

In the observation room, the teachers could only stare at the screens.  
“Hey, Eraser? Isn’t that your kid?” They focused on Hitoshi, as he fought alongside another boy they’d never seen before.  
“Yeah...They work like a well oiled machine…” Nemuri nudged him.  
“Didn’t Hito-kun say something about s couple new friends? Maybe he’s one of them?”  
“Maybe-!” They watched the greenette shield Hitoshi from that explosion, horror on their faces, as they saw the damage. Then, faster than any healing quirk they’d ever seen, they watched him heal up. This happened not once, but TWICE more. The third time, he’d asked another contestant to _stab him through the chest_ , then proceed to pull out a piece of metal that had been healed into his body. Even Mic took a while to talk.  
“Holy shit...That kid’s fucking metal!” They couldn't tear their eyes from the screen, as he began telling Hitoshi to help the wounded, while he slipped on a ring and started _controlling matter_. They thought it was over when he was saved from the fall by the brunette girl, but NOPE. He just had to have a familiar...or something akin to one. It wasn't any animal they'd ever seen before. They slumped back into their chairs, as it grew massive and took him out of their vision.  
"Who is that?" Shota shuffled through the files for this zone, before finding a file with the kid's picture.  
"Midoriya Izuku. Quirk: Anomaly. No one understands what his quirk means. He has so many abilities that it's hard to understand just what is going on."  
“From some quick math, I can see that he didn’t really knock down enough villains…” Midnight cleared her throat.  
“But he did protect a few people with his own body and then took a leadership role. He had Hito-kun round up as many of the contestants as he could, so he wouldn’t catch them in what he did to the robot. He, even, helped the others that were trapped or pinned. I propose a hefty amount of Hero points.” Both of the other men glanced to the rest of the viewers, who had stayed in silent awe. They all nodded in approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Kiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ;-;


	5. Show Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

The boys sat in Izuku’s room, their letters on their laps. Hitoshi thought it mundane to open it in front of his dad, since the man already knew the answer.  
“On three?”  
“Yeah...One.”  
“Two.”  
“Three.” They tore the envelope open and a portable holoprojector dropped into their laps. They looked up and Hitoshi nodded, taking his into another room, so they could watch by themselves. Izuku turned his on and came face-to-face with All Might. One of the only heroes his uncle actually respected.  
“Contestant Midoriya-shounen! You showed drive and motivation during your test! You took down the villain-bots without a second thought! Though it seems that you had only gotten fifteen villain points. However! What kind of hero school would UA be if we didn’t take into account rescues and protection? As we see here, despite your blatant lack of self preservation, you managed to save not one or two, but twenty of the other contestants! Not only from the point villains, but from the monstrous villain that was worth nothing towards your score.” There was a short series of clips of the people he saved, including the brunette that Hitoshi said had caught him when he was falling, despite her borderline sprained ankle.  
“Due to this, you have been awarded fifty-five Hero points! This puts your total to a solid seventy points! A passing score! Welcome, Midoriya-shounen! To your hero academia!” The scoreboard came up, showing that Izuku was settled into fourth place. Three below Bakugo. And two below that Kirishima guy. He heard his door open a little, Hitoshi slipping in.  
“Holy shit...We passed...I got sixth place…”  
“I got fourth.”  
“Damn…” They looked at each other a moment, before face splitting grins crossed their faces. This was gonna be good.

A month later found them walking into the school, seeing as they were in the same class. Hitoshi had practically vibrated at even being in the Heroics Course at all, let alone the top class.  
“Let’s get inside.” The walked through the, comically big, door and came to face some of the other students. And of course Bakugo was arguing with Iida. As they, stealthily, made their way along the wall, they slipped in near the back, where a husky, masked, teen nodded to them, as they sat. A familiar face came closer to them, only with spiky red hair.  
“Hey. Looks like we got into the same class.” They both gave him smiles and nods, before the door opened again and a man with shoulder length black hair stepped in. He had dark silver eyes and stubble.  
“Welcome to Heroics class 1-A. I’ll be your teacher, Aizawa Shota.” His voice was monotone and he looked extremely tired. Kirishima stilled in his seat.  
“Wait…” He glanced back at Hitoshi.  
“Aizawa?” The purplette nodded.  
“Right. Forgot you taught this class. Hey, Dad.” Those grey eyes looked up, as he gave a tired wave.  
“Hey.” Before the class could freak out, he told them to meet him on the field.

When they were in the lockers, Izuku sighed and took his uniform off, making gasps fill the room. Even from Hitoshi.  
“Izu?” Across his absolutely fit body, his torso was covered in burn scars, both red and purple. He turned towards a wall, letting them see that the scars engulfed his back into a single mass of scar tissue.  
“You know how, Hitoshi…” The shock on his friend’s face twisted into anger.  
“I can’t believe he got away with it…”  
“At least he’s away from me, now.” Izuku pulled his PE shirt on, covering the dark splotches over his back, and zipped it up. The backs of his legs were less burnt, but still had faint scars, like licks of fire down his thighs and calves. When he was all put together, the only indication of the marks were a bit peeking out of his sleeves and up his neck for a half inch.

Out with the rest of the class, the Assessment Test was explained and Bakugo had shot off the ball and got his score. Izuku held his head, before falling to his knees and stuck his hand through the ground. The hard soil turned into a puckered mess of sludge, before Izuku came back up with Mammon, held by the scruff of his fur. His yelp made Hitoshi snicker.  
”M-My alpha!”  
“You can stop freaking out now. You know I could hear you calling for me from here.” He looked ashamed.  
”I...uh...forgot school started today…” The greenette sighed.  
“Grow to full size and lay in the sun. I’ll be right here and they won’t find you due to the barrier.” Mammon nodded and scampered off to the side, turning back to his normal form...and startling the shit out of some of the others. He plopped down on the grass and observed the students, who were staring at him.  
“That’s Mammon. You could call him a familiar of mine through my quirk. It’s hard to explain...Just get on with the tests. He won’t hurt anyone.”

Many tests later found them back to the ball throw. A blonde boy with a laser was first, then Hitoshi, who got a solid three hundred meters. His best score to date. He nodded and walked over to Mammon, leaning against his fur.  
“Could you wake me up when it’s Izu’s turn?” The creature nodded.  
“Thanks.”

It was a little later that Mammon nudged him with his muzzle. He stirred and pat the being on the side of his snout in thanks. He turned to the rest of the group, finding Izuku in the circle.  
"Before you throw...How do you know my son?"  
"We've been friends for the past year. I'm sure he told you about a couple new friends he made. I'm one of them. That's, also, why he's so calm around Mammon and the idea if me being virtually unkillable." Someone else spoke up.  
"Unkillable?"  
"Yes. I can be injured in ways that would kill a normal person and survive. Kirishima-san can vouch." The young man nodded with a cringe.  
"You know...Please never ask me to do that again...unless you're in danger...I have nightmares that you died from that.” Everyone saw Aizawa subtly cringe from the corners of their eyes. That was when Bakugo turned to the other guy.  
"Oi. Red hair. What did he do?"  
"Well...He shielded me from an exploding two pointer. But, he was at point blank range and lost the skin and muscle from his face, arm, and side. When he healed over, he accidentally healed in a piece of metal. He was extremely apologetic about it, but he asked me to...to punch a hole through his lower chest, so he could dig out the shard that was in his liver. We were both covered in blood, before everything was done and he used another thing to clean my arm off." The blonde scoffed.  
“Deku, you fucking insane creep!” At that, Mammon growled, making Bakugo flinch. Izuku turned towards the field and felt the weight of the ball in his hand, his face full of thought. He sighed and lined his aim up, blood red tattoos fading into vibrancy on his skin, depicting the screaming faces of the demon hordes, waiting in hell, in spiderwebbing line thicknesses across his body. Mammon breathed a name in awe.  
”Abel…” Izuku’s structure bulked out a little more and his skin darkened to a strong tan, before his bicep and back tensed. He launched the ball and it kicked up a small wind, as it cut through the air. 

When the device in Aizawa’s hand vibrated, he blinked at it.  
“One thousand and ten meters.” Everyone was in shock. That was when they noticed the heavy breathing and wheezing coming from their classmate. He was hunched over and gritting his teeth, which had sharpened. His hair was grown out to his shoulders and was turning black from the dark green it was. He held his head with digging fingers, nails sharp and stained a pitch black, as his eyes bled from green to a milky, almost blind-looking, grey. He let out a sound, that seemed like a strangled growl, before being tackled and pinned to the ground by Mammon.  
”My alpha! Please calm yourself and let go of his power! You know what it does to you!” Izuku, now on his front, scraped at the ground with his fingers, a hissing scoff slithering from his teeth. The changes started receding and he closed his eyes.  
“I...I can sense him!”  
”Who?”  
“My-His brother.” The creature seemed confused.  
”Before I was moved, he was left in the United States. That’s over eight thousand kilometers from here…”  
“I can sense him...He’s in the city…” Mammon got off of him, as the reversion came to a close.  
“And…” Green eyes flickered to the wall of the school, where a man stood with dark brown hair and metallic arms. 

“Cain is here.”


	6. Raising Cain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Was. So. HYPED FOR THIS AHHHHHHHHHH

Mammon’s head snapped to where the man stood. Both creatures ‘stared’ each other down. Blue eyes stared where Mammon’s visual sensory receptors were.  
”Cain.” There was no hostility in his posture, which led the other to be civil.  
“I do not know your name, serpent. Only that you deceived my mother all those millenia ago…” The creature looked away.  
”And I am paying the price...The price for being the reason for human corruption. I am fundamentally immortal...I cannot die. I have yet to have meet you again, since you killed your brother all those years ago...The wandering did your mental state some good, I see...And...And now we are considered monsters to a race that is, partially, just that. My name, as you haven’t been told of it before, is Mammon. And this is my alpha. Midoriya Izuku.” Everyone was silent, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Cain walked over to where Izuku stood and knelt on one knee, an arm across his stomach and his head bowed, much like the knights of old.  
“My king.”

Everything was pin drop silent, before Izuku sighed.  
“I am no king. I am only a teenage boy.” Cain didn’t stand.  
“A true king is not measured by age. Only the wisdom and kindness of his heart.” A little sadness dripped into Izuku’s eyes, as his posture slumped a tiny bit.  
“I am not wise...nor am I explicitly kind. Helpful, yes, but kind is a stretch. I am no king...and you are no servant...none of you are.” Cain lifted his head, a gentle smile on his lips.  
“And that is what makes you worthy of such a title. You do not want to be, therefore you are. You were able to defy corruption, which you did just now, with Abel’s hatred. Very few people in the past, let alone leaders, have been able to shy away from greed and selfishness above the human normality. If my opinion accounts for anything, I believe you worthy of the title of king.” There was silence for a moment, as Cain bowed his head again. Izuku moved his hand to the man’s shoulder, then to his forehead, covering the symbol between his brows. It looked like a box with triangles pointing out of all four sides, an asterisk with circles on the ends sitting in the center, and was carved into Cain’s skin, leaving a bright red scar. With his touch to the symbol, the brunette tensed a bit. Izuku spoke with a soft, yet firm tone.  
“This symbol does not define you. You are continuing to pay for what you did and without complaint. You know what you did was terrible and you live as you do without hatred or anger. That makes you worth so much more than this symbol engraved upon your resurrection. So, please. Do not bow to me. You are as much a servant to me as a mountain is to the wind. Do not call me king, when I am not royalty. Just call me Izuku. Please.”

He stepped back to gauge the reaction of the man in front of him. Calm blue eyes widened and his face showed disbelief, yet in a positive way. When he, finally, spoke, his voice was awed and breathy.  
“You truly are a benevolent being...If I may...May I stay with you? My last place of residence, while very giving in requests, was a place of harm and pain…” Izuku nodded and placed his hands on the ground again, the soil turning puckered and gooey again. He handed Cain a star-shaped eraser that he pulled out of nowhere.  
“Show that to my uncle, when you drop into my home, and he won’t attack you. Just step into the area I touched and don’t struggle.” Cain took it and did as told. In seconds, he was enveloped and was gone. Izuku trudged over to Mammon and collapsed against his side.  
“That...was emotionally exhausting.” The creature nudged his muzzle into Izuku’s side.  
”Sleep, my Alpha. I will awaken you when the others are finished.” The greenette nodded and drifted off, as Aizawa pulled himself out of his shock and directed the next person to come up and pitch.

A little bit later, Izuku was nudged awake by both Mammon and Hitoshi. He got up and helped the purplette to his feet, before the creature shrunk and took up his normal place on his shoulder.

They returned to the classroom, where their schedules were waiting for them.

It was the next day that Izuku stepped into his Heroics Classroom, Hitoshi on his heels. All Might made his flashy entrance and told them to get into their costumes to meet him in the battle grounds for a test of villains vs heroes. Taking his case, Izuku slipped after the rest of them, moving into a corner to dress. As he finished up, by wrapping his arms and hands, he started walking out of the lockers and towards where the class was gathering. When he stepped into the light, he noticed the faint flinch in the hero’s posture. The greenette was dressed in a grey, kevlar, vest that was littered in pockets and long black pants, tucked into dulled metal boots that protected his knees and had a solid sole. His arms were wrapped from his shoulders to his fingertips, metal braces spaced evenly up his arms for support. He wore a modified, cloth and metal, respirator and a medium cream colored eye mask with white lenses. An ‘X’-shaped brace strap sat over his chest, coming to his back where a metal bo staff sat, magnetized, to the plate connected to the straps. The blonde man looked apprehensive, but said nothing about it, addressing the class about the exercise they were about to do.

Izuku shuffled up next to his partner, Uraraka, who smiled at him. She was dressed in a space themed costume, obviously designed to put pressure on pressure points across her body. Smart.  
“So...You’re not using Mammon? Isn’t he a part of your quirk?”  
“Kind of...I can control his...kind.”  
“Kind? There are more?”  
“Not of him in particular. There’s only one of him. I mean that I can control anomalies and use their abilities. Cain is also one of these anomalies.”  
“So...The making the ground soft was an ability?”  
“Yeah. I can make portals with them, kinda. It’s kinda like wormhole theory. It’s hard to explain, honestly.” When the rest of the teams were made, the first pair was called.  
“Team A will be heroes and Team D will be villains!” Of. Fucking. Course. 

Bakugo stared at him with predatory red eyes. This was gonna be a fucking _ride_. He sighed and nodded to Uraraka, as they were told to head to the exercise building.  
“Put this on. Just in case it gets dusty.” She took the spare respirator and put it on under her face guard, while they both put in their comms.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem. Alright. I can sense that they’re together on floor three. Bakugo will come after me, for sure. You should get into the room with the bomb, where Iida-san will be waiting. Try to keep out of his peripherals as much as you can. Try to skirt around the edge of the room, while he’s distracted, if possible.” She nodded.  
“I’ll let you know if I’m spotted and/or need help. Please do the same, Izuku-san.” He nodded, just as the exercise was started. The greenette made a motion for her to go to the fire escape. She gave an affirmative and made a beeline for the stairs, while Izuku went through the front door. His ears pricked up, as he heard familiar footsteps coming down the hall.

He ducked, as a hand went over his head. Just before the explosion went off, Izuku maneuvered around Bakugo and made some distance.  
“Deku!” The shorter didn’t respond, only reaching back for his staff. He spun it around himself, coming to hold it normally, waiting for the first attack. He didn’t have to wait long. And of course he came with a right hook. Like always. Izuku dodged to the side and brought his staff straight into Bakugo’s stomach, making him wheeze, as the air was knocked out of him. That was sure to leave a long bruise in its wake. He ducked to the side, as a foot came for his head. His movements were fluid and practiced. He put his hand down on the floor, causing the concrete to turn soft, pulsating like it had a heartbeat. Bakugo jumped away to avoid becoming stuck.  
“Tch. Gonna use that fucking trick on me...Freak.” Izuku didn’t respond, as he listened to Uraraka say that she’d found the room, but Iida was facing the door. He made a deep clicking sound in his throat to let her know he heard her. Bakugo ran at him.  
“Fight me! For real, you shit!” Deciding to humor him, the greenette held out his staff and put his hands at the middle. With a loud sound, the pole severed in half, leaving him with two feet in each hand.  
“Ha! What are you gonna fucking do with those?! They’re useless now!” Without dropping out of his neutral stare, from what they could see due to his face being covered, he brought his hands to the outer ends, before jerking the pieces down sharply.

From the two ends, metal pieces stot out and locked together into a solid, but flexible set of objects. He snapped his arms up, sending a thunderous crack through the entire building, inadvertently diverting Iida’s attention on the third floor. In Izuku’s hands sat a pair of _steel whips_. He cracked them forwards, keeping Bakugo at a distance. Those lenses flickered with the seriousness and determination of a beast circling an enemy in its territory. Lashing out again, he tried to wrap one around Bakugo’s ankle and succeeded, bringing him slamming to the floor and knocking his head into it. Disoriented, he barely recognized the ground turning swampy again. An explosion at such close range knocked the whip from one hand and sent it skidding, letting the blonde flip up and skid back a bit. Those wine colored eyes analyzed as Izuku adjusted for his missing whip, by putting his hand out in a claw-shape. He stilled and waited, prompting the blonde to hold his gauntlet out, an explosion being funneled towards the masked boy. It was too slow, Izuku dodging to the side, only to get a knee to the face, a foot wrenching the other weapon from his hand.  
“Why won’t you fight me for real, Deku?! Fucking fight me!” The shorter moved away and, as soon as he stood again, bleeding from the side of the head, Katsuki aimed his gauntlet again, putting his finger into the pin.

A voice came over the speaker.  
“Bakugo-shounen! That will-”  
“It won’t kill him if he dodges!” He pulled the pin and the explosion it up half the bottom floor, kicking up dust and rubble. As it started settling, they didn’t see a head of green hair on either side of it. _Like he hadn’t dodged._

A shadow came through the dust, causing the other teen to smirk.  
“So you did dodge. About fucking time you showed your true stre-” Standing in front of him, in the same spot Izuku had once been, was a skeleton. The only thing that was still on it was a pair of black boxers and the metal bracers and boots. _This was Izuku’s skeleton._ In the spectating room there were screams from the girls. Then, the skeleton looked up.

Bakugo fell to his ass, as the construct of bones took a step forward, mandible dropped open. They could only watch as nerves and blood vessels crawled across his structure, followed by organs creating themselves out of thin air. A heart swelled in first to supply the rest of the body with blood. His, exposed, organs glistened, as if still wet with fluids, as his muscles layered in, starting with his throat, allowing his screeching laughter to, finally, be heard.  
“YOU SEE NOW, BAKUGO?! YOU SEE WHAT YOUR QUIRK CAN DO?! ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF?! ARE YOU PROUD THAT YOU COULD’VE KILLED ME HAD I NOT HAD THIS QUIRK?! THE QUIRK YOU CALL FREAKY?!” It was goddamn unnerving hearing Izuku’s voice from something that looked nothing like him. His eyes grew back into his sockets, as his hair and skin grew back, his scars on display for everyone to see. He was left nearly naked, clad only in his underwear, but that didn’t take away from his intimidation. Those eyes seemed to glow a mix of toxic green and blood red, his mouth split into an insane grin, as he continued to laugh.  
“You think you can kill me?! Come and try again! I invite you to do your fucking worst! I will never die by the blade! THE ONLY THING THAT CAN KILL ME IS AGE! AND I AINT ANYWHERE NEAR KICKING THE BUCKET YET! So come on! Rip my heart out! Bash my skull in! Rip my head off! SHOW THEM HOW MUCH OF A _HERO_ YOU REALLY ARE!”

The waves of malevolent bloodlust completely soaked the building and reached the room with the others like a goddamn freight train. Even All Might was pulled into a shaking bout of paralysis, as they watched Bakugo tremble on the floor like a terrified child, his eyes wide and unblinking. Izuku’s laughter turned distraught, as he held his head, the other hand on the wall. The whole wall was turned into that same muck and they watched, from the corners of their eyes, as Mammon was pulled into another patch and into the building with them.  
”My alpha?! Mammon found his king scream laughing and holding his face, eyes shaky and shrunken, as if pleading for help. He raised his right foreleg and grimaced.  
”I apologize, my alpha.” He brought it down just hard enough to knock the teenager out, thus cutting off the sound and the cloud of insanity that had enveloped the area and beyond. In this silence, they heard Uraraka, shakily, call out.  
“T-T-Target O-Obtained!”


	7. Flinch

It took a moment of tense silence, before All MIght’s voice came over the speaker.  
“Hero Team wins!” Mammon shifted, when Bakugo stood. He snapped at the boy with a low growl.  
”What my alpha said was true. You don’t act like a hero. I may be a hypocrite, with what I’ve done, but I know villainous traits when I see them. You’d best clean up your act. Think about if My Alpha were a civilian or another hero. Think about your arrogance and how it can get yourself and others killed.” The anomaly leaned down and wedged Izuku between his jaws, gently, before making his way out of the building. That was where he met up with Iida, who was carrying a shaking and nauseous Uraraka. He nodded to them and they began their trek back to the observation room, Bakugo trailing behind them in complete silence, his brows furrowed and his eyes unfocused at the ground in front of him. 

When they walked in, Mammon stayed in the doorway, letting Izuku down onto the floor, before addressing the teacher.  
”I believe I should take him to the infirmary. This is only the fourth time his entire organ systems have disintegrated, so I believe it to be beneficial for him to get checked out...just in case.” This was the _fourth time_?! All Might nodded, his expression mostly blank save for the worry that flashed in his cerulean eyes. The creature reciprocated the action and repositioned the teenager into his mouth again, before walking back out, uncaring of the scares this form would cause.

When he reached the right place, he rose a foreleg to simulate a knock. An elderly voice answered.  
“Oh...Come on in.” He lifted his claw again and pushed the door open, making his way inside. The nurse, an older lady, jumped out of her skin upon seeing Mammon. Then, she noticed the, nearly nude, boy in the creature’s jaws. She couldn’t do anything but watch, as he set the teenager on one of the beds and turn to her. He sighed.  
”Don’t be afraid of me. My Alpha was in his Heroics class and didn’t get out of the way of his opponent’s quirk blast. I brought him here on the account that this is only the fourth time all his skin and organs were incinerated and I want to make sure there’s no, permanent, internal damage.” She took a moment to register what he said.  
“His skin and organs were vaporized?!”  
”Yes, but, since he’s my Alpha, my acceptance of him using it allowed my physical invincibility to assimilate with his basic one. He’s able to regenerate faster than I can and can transfer those abilities to others, via extreme concentration.”   
“So...You want me to make sure there isn’t any lasting damage?” He nodded.  
”Please. My name is Mammon, by the way, and you could call me one of my Alpha’s familiars.” She smiled gently and nodded, getting to work scanning him with the machine.  
“He seems completely healthy, if exhausted.”   
”I...had to knock him out at his request, due to his mind starting to break...again.”  
“Break? Are you saying…”  
”In crude terms, yes. My Alpha has bouts of extreme insanity that cause him pain. In his normal state, he has a very mild condition of perpetual apathy and some extremely mild forms of sociopathy and psychopathy.” A groan came from the bed, where Izuku sat up, holding his head.  
“You don’t need to be so cautious saying that, Mammon. I know I’m crazy. You know who made me like this and why. You’re crazy. Shy’s crazy. We all are...Well...except Jubilee, I guess. But that doesn’t make me any less...screwy. So...You brought me here, because you were worried? Again? I would’ve thought, since this is the fourth time that it wouldn’t bother you.” Mammon sighed.  
”I just wanted to make sure there was no damage…” Izuku gave a gentle smile and brushed his fingers over the anomaly’s snout.  
“And thank you for worrying about me. But, I’m alright. A bit sore, but alright. Also, thank you for knocking me out. I, uh, kinda lost it out there.” Mammon seemed to smile in a silent ‘You’re welcome’. 

The wall started turning muddy, making Izuku raise a brow.  
“Jiji?” But, instead of an elderly-loking one, a white masked face poked through.  
“Shy? Is everything alright?” There was a deep whining sound coming from the newcomer, causing the greenette to hold the sides of Shy’s face and touch their foreheads.  
“You felt my bloodlust from home?” The tall creature’s long arms came through the wall, wrapping around his alpha, accompanied by another whine.  
“You...You all can feel when I’m in distress?” From the corner of his eye, he watched Mammon nod in sync with Shy.  
“I’m ok, Shy. Just...had a psychotic break.” Then, Cain stuck his head through.  
“Um...Izuku? Your uncle’s asking why we all became agitated and...even I don’t know…”  
“Let him know that I just had a mental breakdown...and I had to regrow 95% of my body again. Mammon had to knock me out, before I completely lost it.” Cain looked startled.  
“Regrow?!”  
“I’m fundamentally and virtually immortal. I can only die by age. Physical damage and poisons don’t cause more than a mild hindrance to my everyday life. Poisons give me a stomach or headache in extreme cases and, while I can still feel the pain, physical injury is null against me.” Cain blinked his bright blue eyes.  
“Interesting...I guess they were the reason you wanted to be a hero?” Izuku nodded and pat Mammon on the muzzle and Shy on the side of the face, as they became agitated at the memory of the Foundation.   
“Them and…” Izuku sighed.  
“Ask Uncle to tell you about _him_. He’s another reason I want to be a hero. To make sure people like him don’t get away with shit like he pulled on me.” Cain looked stunned, but nodded and bid him a good rest of the day, before slipping back through the wall. Izuku smiled, gently, as he brushed his palm over Shy’s forehead.  
“It’s alright, Shy. You can go home and I’ll be back later today.” With a sound similar to a raspy purr, he let go and ran his large hands through the teenager’s hair, before waving and disappearing again. Before the gate closed, a wrinkled arm, the color of decaying flesh, reached for him. The greenette took it with a chuckle, the skin on his hand starting to turn the same color.  
“I’m ok, Jiji.” A quiet clicking sound was followed by the hand leaving his and the muck disappearing from the wall. Recovery Girl watched the skin start to melt away from the boy’s hand, before reversing and returning to his pale skin tone.  
“Fascinating…”  
“Ah? Oh...Yeah, it can be, sometimes. Others...It’s more sickening than anything else. The only downside is that I can, sometimes heal too fast and some things get stuck inside the wound areas. That would, probably, be the only reason I’d come back. I...wouldn’t want to have to ask another student or a teacher to physically harm me...again. I already gave Kirishima-san nightmares and I would rather not do that again.”  
“I remember that from the test. May I ask if your regeneration applies to bones, as well?”  
“It does. Usually, if I break one, either I, one of my humanoid familiars, or my uncle resets it and I let my healing factor do its thing. I’ve healed over a bone that wasn’t set right and, oh boy...That was painful. If that happens, it needs to be broken again, or I have trouble using it.”  
“Interesting. Anyways. Here’s some painkillers. You should be good to go back to class, now, Dear.” Izuku smiled and nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

They returned to the classroom, where the others were still doing their exercises. Hitoshi looked to have just come back from his own, as he was drinking from a bottle of water and seemed like the sweat had just dried from his skin. As soon as he saw him, the purplette dropped his empty bottle and darted for his friend.  
“You scared the shit outta me, Izu!” A tired chuckle answered him.  
“Sorry about that. The others were agitated, too.”  
“Izu. Your bloodlust reached this room from where you broke. We all felt it and it was like I got hit by a ton of bricks.” Izuku scratched at his head.  
“Looks like I’m more like my uncle than I thought.” Hitoshi gave him a light shove.  
“No shit…” Looking around, green eyes fell upon a figure curled up at the wall. One with ashen blonde hair.   
“Oh. He’s been like that since he got back here and he hasn’t spoken since Mammon knocked you out.”   
“Hmm.” As he thought on it, he noticed that he was being stared at by some of the others. Whether it was in fear, due to his break, or embarrassment, since he was still in only his boxers, he wasn’t quite sure. Then, a girl walked over. She had long black hair that was up in a ponytail and dark eyes. A pink blush dusted her face, as she held out a pair of black sweatpants to him.  
“Um…” He smiled and took them.  
“Thank you, Yaoyorozu-san. It must be uncomfortable seeing my scars.” She looked startled.  
Oh, um...It’s not that...Uh. May I ask about them? I mean...With all the other injuries you sustained, you don’t have scars from them.” The greenette nodded.  
“I got these scars prior to my quirk manifesting, when I was three. They’re the reason my quirk triggered prematurely. Both it and my uncle are the only reason I’m alive. A...A bad man tried to kill me. I’m sorry but I’d rather not go into detail...I have a very mild case of PTSD due to the incident.” She understood and nodded.  
“If you’d like, you can call me Momo...Yaoyorozu makes me sound like my parents…” Izuku nodded and they shook hands.  
“Then call me Izuku. I would go by my uncle’s last name, but…It’s hard to get those papers right now.” She nodded and didn’t question him.

When they were let out for lunch, their teacher cleared his throat.  
“Ah. Midoriya-shounen. If you would stay behind a moment…” As soon as the others left, All Might seemed to shift a little.  
“Your costume seems familiar, Shounen. Something, in the back of my mind, tells me parts of it look like...the vigilante, Stain’s…” Izuku rose a brow.  
“Hm?” The blonde sighed.  
“I’m just going to get to the point. Was your costume inspired by Stain’s? And are you influenced or associated with him?” The man sure was perceptive and observant, but he didn’t really think he would actually tell him the truth...did he? Did he really think the greenette was that stupid? Izuku only shrugged.  
“I just thought the design was cool. Scribbled it out over the course of a couple days.” Well...He didn’t, _technically_ , lie. He was dismissed and turned around, walking away with a knowing smile on his lips. 

_Was he associated with Stain?_ Pfft.

_**He lived with him.** _


End file.
